


Mamma

by KittieBatch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieBatch/pseuds/KittieBatch
Summary: Yuri Katsuki, el omega de Viktor Nikiforov entrena todos los días en la pista de San Petesburgo, Yuri Plisetsky aún no puede charlar con el omega sin insultarlo, sin embargo algo cambia cuando descubre que él huele como lo hacía su mamá.One Shot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones: 
> 
> No es una historia YuYu, tampoco ahondo en el Vikturi, es simple y sencillamente una historia de familia, la peculiar familia que ellos forman. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!

**Mamma**

 

Yuri y Viktor se casaron algunos meses atrás, decidieron vivir en San Petesburgo una temporada, la pareja no tenía planes de una familia de forma inmediata. Aunque el Alpha deseara descendencia sabía que Yuri aún tenía muchas cosas que experimentar antes de iniciar una nueva etapa con niños y las responsabilidades que ello traía. Con Viktor y Yuri entrenando día a día en la misma pista que Yurio hicieron que los roces con el japonés se volvieran constantes, y no porque no le agradara, era todo lo contrario, sin embargo no podía soportar que ahora todos lo llamaran "Yurio" por su culpa, tan pronto se enteraron del mote que le dieran en Japón para distinguirlo del moreno todos comenzaron a llamarlo de esa forma. Incluso Yakov. 

 

Yurio era un omega joven y revoltoso, hacía rabiar la mayoría del tiempo a Yakov, podría decirse que su peor rabieta vino cuando Lilia se encaprichó con coreografiar uno de los programas que Yuri presentaría en la siguiente competencia. A pesar del trabajo fuerte que la mujer le exigía a Yuri y que su cuerpo podía traicionarlo gracias a su metabolismo generoso, el japonés pronto estuvo ante el nivel que exigía la ex bailarina, el ballet era algo natural en el omega y Viktor lo sabía, por eso alentó la locura de la mujer al exigir un programa aún superior al que hiciera para Yurio. 

 

─ ¡No pueden hacer eso! ─  gritó Yurio cuando se enteró, se exigió aún más que nunca, no podría rendir menos que ese maldito cerdo japonés, sin embargo tuvo que tragarse su veneno cuando vio a Yuri practicando ballet, era claramente superior a cualquiera de los patinadores rusos. Incluso era mejor interpretando que Georgi. 

 

Su enojo duró semanas y aunque Viktor intentó que entrara en razón nada funcionó, cada vez que tenía oportunidad de coincidir con Yuri soltaba uno que otro insulto que con el tiempo fueron dando igual al japonés. 

 

  ─ Yurio ─ dijo en cierta ocasión ─ No te olvides de usar los supresores ─  recordó Yuri entregándole una caja de pastillas, aunque el rubio casi le salta al cuello por atreverse a meter su nariz en donde nadie lo llamó, se detuvo al ver que era la marca que él solía usar, cuando revisó su casillero esa tarde se dio cuenta que de no ser por Yuri lo hubiese pasado mal, se había olvidado de comprar supresores ese mes y con toda la locura de su berrinche también se olvidó que esa semana llegaría su celo. 

 

─ Nevará, usa un abrigo que mantenga cálido ─  fue otra de las recomendaciones de Yuri, aunque Yurio estaba reacio a creer que aquella tarde soleada se convertiría en una ventisca, al salir del entrenamiento tuvo que agradecerle mentalmente al japonés por recordarle usar el abrigo pues el clima parecía estar furioso esa noche.  

 

Muy lentamente Yurio se daba cuenta que Yuri no pretendía opacarlo, después de todo tenía ya una vida, estaba casado, no le quedaban muchos años en el patinaje, formaría una familia con el tiempo y en algún momento volvería a Japón o cualquier otro lugar del mundo, alguna vez escuchó una conversación entre Viktor y Yuri en que hablaban de su futuro, quizás se retiraran juntos... Lo que sea que hiciera el japonés no debería afectar las decisiones de Yurio. 

 

Esa mañana era el día libre de todos, sin embargo Yurio llegó para entrenar, necesitaba hacerlo, desde la última vez que vio a Otabek no había tenido mucha vida social, incluso gracias a su mal humor las visitas a la casa de Viktor y Yuri eran menos, antes solía ir a comer Katsudon cuando quisiera, a veces a ver una película, sin embargo ahora le costaba sentirse cómodo con ellos, había algo que le molestaba. Siempre los veía juntos, era lógico que se vieran con esa mirada de idiotas enamorados porque lo estaban, pero ya no podía coincidir con ninguno de los dos en solitario, el uno parecía una extensión del otro. Fue por ello que se sorprendió de hallar a Yuri en la pista, Viktor no estaba por ningún lado y sin querer sintió una especie de alivio, poco le duró el gusto pues un grupo de pequeños niños entró acompañados del albino, parecía que esos niños conocían a la pareja pues saludaron animadamente al japonés, supuso que se encargaban de entrenar a los niños y así prepararse para cuando quisieran tener cachorros, con un omega como el moreno Viktor tenía suerte de haberlo marcado antes de venir a Rusia pues varios Alfas se fijaron en el omega a pesar de tener un Alfa y sobre ello estar casado. 

 

 _"Quizás por eso no deja solo al Katsudon"_ murmuró Yurio dibujando círculos en el hielo con sus movimientos, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando un aroma dulce a durazno llegó a su nariz, elevó la mirada buscando el origen, entonces entendió, era Yuri que dejaba flotar su aroma para calmar a los niños, no lo podía evitar, era el llamado materno de todo omega. Claro que solía funcionar únicamente con los niños, por ello Yurio se sintió un poco aterrado cuando él quiso responder a ese llamado, su cuerpo parecía ansiar correr al encuentro de ese aroma y de la persona que lo generaba. 

 

  ─ Yuri, te amo─ la voz de su madre resonó en su cabeza, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, siempre extrañaría a sus padres, fue duro crecer sin el calor de su madre y sus cuidados, su abuelo lo hizo bien pero él siempre deseó que su mamá volviera. Ella había muerto cuando apenas era un niño de cinco años, poco tiempo después que él se pusiera los patines por primera vez, desde aquella época jamás volvió a sentir un aroma tan agradable como el de su madre. 

 

Ahora era el japonés quién traía a Yurio eso que tanto deseó, uno de los niños del grupo llegó hacia él diciendo algo que el rubio no se molestó en averiguar, vio a Yuri venir tras el niño, el aroma se intensificaba, Yuri se veía como una madre preocupada por uno de sus cachorros, cerró los ojos e imaginó que ese niño perdido del grupo era él de pequeño y Yuri era su madre que iba a buscarlo. Abrió los ojos cuando Yuri terminaba de acercarse y contrario a sus deseos patinó tan rápido como pudo para salir de la pista. 

 

El japonés notó el rostro perturbado del ruso y tras pedirle amable al niño que volviera con el grupo fue tras el rubio ─ ¡Yurio! ¡Espera!─  decía Yuri patinando hasta donde veía al joven pelear por quitarse los patines tan rápido como pudiera, tomó sus protectores al vuelo y tras ponerselos caminó hasta la banca donde pudo apreciar al rubio llorar, su rostro rojo dejaba ver claramente las lágrimas correr por él. 

 

─ ¿Qué pasa?─ dijo llegando a su lado, Yurio no respondió, en el pequeño trayecto de la pista de hielo hasta donde dejó su maleta terminó de quebrarse, volvió a ser el niño de cinco años que extrañaba a su mamá. Yuri preocupado se sentó a su lado, extendió su mano para acariciar sus cabellos rubios, sacó un pañuelo de los bolsillos de su sudadera y limpio las lágrimas de Yurio, el ruso se dejó llevar por el tacto suave del omega y para cuando su rostro estuvo libre de lágrimas no pudo contenerse más y se arrojó a los brazos de un Yuri sorprendido, pegó su nariz a su cuello, el lugar de dónde nacía ese aroma a durazno, se aferró a él con fuerza. 

 

  ─ Mamá─ dijo Yurio y Yuri comprendió qué sucedía, aprovechó la diferencia de altura y logró acunarlo en sus brazos liberando por completo ese aroma protector que en el futuro usaría con sus cachorros, Viktor llegó a ellos preocupado por la escena que montaron sobre el hielo, tenía miedo de que Yurio tuviera otro de sus ataques contra su esposo, sin embargo se quedó de piedra al hallarlos abrazados y con un Yuri dejando sentirse protector, como si Yurio fuese su cachorro. 

 

─ Tranquilo Yura ─ susurró y el rubio solo supo que quería aferrarse a Yuri, sabía que no era su madre, sabía que ella no volvería, sin embargo tener al japonés era como tenerla otra vez, él se preocupaba siempre de cuidarlo, infinidad de veces se encargó de que comiera bien, lo regañaba cuando se exigía de más y le aguantaba las rabietas con una paciencia que nadie más tenía, incluso Viktor se desesperaba y Yuri solo dejaba que insultara y gritara hasta que se hartaba. ─ No pasa nada Yura, estoy aquí─  decía Yuri y Viktor simplemente sonrió, cuando llegara el momento no había duda que sus cachorros tendrían a la mejor mamá del mundo. 

 

  ─  Yuri─ dijo el rubio con la voz aniñada, quería quedarse en sus brazos siempre, aspirando ese aroma a durazno y recibiendo las caricias suaves que dejaba el moreno en sus cabellos y espalda. ─ Eres como mi mamá─ dijo, quizás después decidiera que se quería matar por decir tales cosas tan vergonzosas, sin embargo en ese momento eran sus sentimientos reales.

 

  ─ Es un honor que pueda parecerme un poco a ella─  Yuri vio a Viktor y él solo asintió, les daría su espacio, sabía que ese momento era algo íntimo entre un omega y su cachorro, el japonés sostuvo al rubio todo lo que él lo necesitó, tres horas después Viktor volvió, había terminado con los niños, halló a su esposo sentado en el suelo con Yurio enredado en sus brazos y piernas completamente dormido. 

 

─ ¿Qué pasó?─ preguntó por fin el mayor y Yuri suspiró agotado. 

 

─ Exactamente no sé─  dijo sin dejar de sostener al adolescente en sus brazos ─ Pero creo que mi aroma con los niños le recordó a su mamá. Él me llamó mamá, no sé mucho de Yurio pero si con esto puedo hacerlo feliz está bien por mi. 

 

─ Debería llamar a su abuelo, él sabrá que hacer, no puedes pasar el resto de tu vida con Yurio pegado a ti─ dijo Viktor y Yuri rió bajo, era obvio que estaba un poco celoso, si Yurio fuese un Alfa Viktor hace mucho que hubiese perdido la cabeza, sin embargo al ser un omega solo una pequeña parte de su esposo  se sintió amenazada. 

 

─ Claro, le hará bien despertar con un rostro familiar─ aprobó el japonés, una hora más tarde el abuelo de Yurio se hacía presente, había decidido pasar un par de días en San Petesburgo visitando a su nieto, así que pudo acudir al llamado de inmediato. 

 

Tan pronto como el hombre entró pudo sentir el aroma de Yuri, abrió los ojos casi desesperado hasta que fijó su mirada en su nieto dormido en los brazos generosos del omega.  ─ Oh, Yura─ dijo con nostalgia, al instante comprendió que sucedía con su nieto, tomó asiento tras saludar a Viktor con un apretón de manos y con una frase a Yuri, pues claramente éste no podía moverse sin despertar al rubio. ─ Lamento que mi nieto les esté dando problemas─  dijo y Yuri inmediatamente negó con la cabeza. 

 

─ Yurio no es un problema, solo una sorpresa─  admitió y Viktor lo secundó. 

 

─ La madre de Yurio olía como lo haces tu joven omega, cuando ella cuidaba a Yurio dejaba que él se llenara de su aroma a durazno, solo así se calmaba, ella era su todo, cuando sus padres murieron él no pudo reponerse, se volvió duro, fue un niño diferente, no tenía amigos, le costó mucho abrirse a alguien... cuando dijo que estaba en Japón viviendo con Viktor me preocupé, aunque también sentí un poco de alivio, pensé que la influencia de una familia lo harían desear buscar compañía, no me equivoqué del todo, él parece haber mejorado en tu casa joven omega. 

 

  ─ Puede llamarme Katsuki─ ofreció su apellido, pues el anciano no le cambiaría el nombre a su nieto ─ espero que no sea un inconveniente para usted pronunciarlo.

 

─ Si aprendí a decir _Katsudon_ , puedo llamarte Katsuki─   sonrió el anciano a tiempo que Yurio se revolvía en los brazos de Yuri. 

 

  ─ Yuri─  llamó con la voz aún adormilada. 

 

─ Hola Yura ¿descansaste? te has estado exigiendo mucho estos días─  dijo dispuesto a aceptar un grito del rubio por aquello de que la cordura hubiese vuelto al joven, sin embargo nada de eso pasó, en su lugar recibió una sonrisa amplia y sincera. 

 

─ Yuri, ¿puedes ser mi mamá?─  pidió y Viktor se quedó de piedra, su primera reacción fue el exigir a Yuri que se negara, sabía que de aceptar, Yurio exigiría atención de su esposo, atención que no deseaba compartir con nadie.

 

─ ¿Estás seguro? Solo soy unos años mayor que tú, Yura, estoy casado, necesito que Viktor lo apruebe─ explicó Yuri y el rubio fijó por primera vez su vista en el albino, un grito de sorpresa se escuchó cuando vio también a su abuelo allí. 

 

─ ¿Abuelo? ¿por qué estás aquí?─ dijo y en lugar de alejarse del omega buscó aún más su protección,

 

─ Vitya me llamó, le preocupaba que algo malo te pasara ─  dijo sereno, buscando no revelar hasta donde le conmovía ver a su nieto abrazado a una persona que amaba realmente, alguien que logró traspasar su barreras. 

 

  ─ ¿Me vas a llevar a casa? ─ la voz temerosa de Yurio se oyó y Viktor suspiró con resignación, no podría hacer nada, al parecer ahora tendrían un cachorro de dieciséis años al que cuidar y amar. 

 

─ No, no te va a llevar a ningún lado Yurio ─  dijo Viktor ante la mirada alegre de su esposo, jamás podría negarle nada a su amado Yuri. ─ Si es lo que quieres puedes quedarte con nosotros y Yuri, si él quiere, puede ser tu mamá ─ añadió y no supo cómo o cuándo pasó pero de pronto su esposo y su, ahora hijo, estaban sobre él abrazándolo agradecidos.  

 

  ─ Yura ─  dijo su abuelo ─ ahora comprendes lo que quise decirte cuando mencioné que la familia también puede escogerse ─ sonrió el anciano y Yurio sonrió. 

 

La siguiente semana se ocuparon de mudar al joven a casa de la pareja, por suerte el apartamento era lo suficientemente grande para los cinco, pues el gato siamés del rubio también vino con ellos. Makkachin se adaptó al minino con rapidez y para cuando se cumplió el primer mes de convivencia eran una familia, los tres se ocupaban de sus cosas durante el día casi con la misma normalidad a excepción de que ahora llegaban juntos a los entrenamientos y se iban juntos, y cuando Viktor no estaba acaparando la atención de Yuri era Yurio quien demandaba su atención. El japonés se sentía feliz con esa extraña dinámica, con su inexperiencia se las arregló para ser la mamá que Yurio necesitaba. 

 

Yakov notó algo nuevo en el rubio, una nueva fuerza y en más de una ocasión escuchó la risa de Yurio, siempre en presencia del japonés y de Viktor. Todos en el equipo ruso de patinaje notaron el cambio en aquel trío, pero nadie dijo nada en contra de ellos, porque jamás vieron a Yurio tan feliz y cuidado. Aunque Lilia lo intentó, Yurio solo pudo ser feliz completamente bajo el cuidado de sus improvisados padres, Viktor y Yuri. Después de tantos años y tantos malos recuerdos Yurio había encontrado a su familia.


	2. Extra: ¡No te metas con mi cachorro!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A petición de las hermosas personas que ha comentado en los diferentes sitios donde publiqué este OS, traigo el primer extra de la historia. ¡Gracias por leer! y no se olviden de visitar mi página de Facebook: Fanfics by KittieBatch 
> 
> Algo más, los extras son atemporales, así que el orden que siguen es el orden en que tuve inspiración para escribirlos y no la secuencia de tiempo que debería llevar según la historia.

**Extra I**

**¡No te metas con mi cachorro!**

 

Ese día nunca sería olvidado por ninguno de los presentes, Yuri Katsuki, el amable japonés había mostrado un lado desconocido incluso para Viktor. Yakov temblaba y no de furia, estaba genuinamente asustado por el japonés, Lilia mantenía silencio, Georgi y Mila buscaban una salida del lugar y Yurio, él simplemente se escondía tras Yuri. 

 

¿Pero cómo llegaron a esa escena? Esa mañana mientras los tres tomaban el desayuno y Yurio anunciaba que Otabek podría visitarlos ese verano Viktor recordó que Yuri y él debían ir a arreglar los últimos papeles de nacionalidad para Yuri, al estar casado con un ruso él gozaba ahora de los beneficios de la doble nacionalidad pero para ello hubieron formularios interminables que llenar y visitas agotadoras al consulado, visitas a las que el rubio no podía acompañarlos. 

 

  ─ Con esto por fin podremos dejar de preocuparnos por elegir la nacionalidad de nuestros cachorros─ dijo Viktor y Yuri asintió, Yurio los observó con recelo, no sabía que estuvieran buscando tener hijos. 

 

─ ¿Van a tener cachorros?  ─   preguntó el rubio casi dolido buscando una respuesta negativa en su mamá.

 

  ─ Inevitablemente Yura, los tendremos─ contestó el moreno y el mundo pareció ser un lugar menos seguro para el rubio, de pronto tenía miedo, llevaba casi un año viviendo con ellos y en ese tiempo fue tratado y adorado como hijo único por la pareja, se permitían consentirlo y él se dejaba consentir, incluso en las presentaciones fuera de temporada lo llevaban, viajaban con él y en más de una ocasión escuchó a Viktor y Yuri discutir con Yakov por exigir tanto a Yurio cuando en ocasiones estaba más que exhausto.  

 

  ─ No por el momento─  añadió Viktor ─ Yuri aún tiene una carrera brillante en el patinaje y un embarazo en este punto podría frenarlo.

 

─ Osea que... ¿ahora mismo no tendrás un cachorro?─ dijo el rubio y vio a Yuri reír y negar con la cabeza.

 

─ No, aún no, el asunto de migración es solo prevención─ añadió y sus palabras trajeron paz al corazón alborotado en dudas del joven ruso. 

 

─ Así que solo te llevaremos al entrenamiento e iremos por los papeles de Yuri, pórtate bien Yurio─ sonrió Viktor con su típica sonrisa de corazón y el joven asintió. No le gustaba estar sin sus padres cerca, especialmente sin su mamá cerca, le gustaba verlo entrenar, tenerlo cerca le hacía concentrarse mejor, dejarse fluir en el hielo. 

 

─ ¿Llegarán por la tarde?─ Yurio preguntó ansioso, ese día llegaría un posible promotor y necesitaba apoyo moral. 

 

─ Claro, estaremos allí─  prometieron ambos y todo volvió a la normalidad. Tal y como dijeron, llevaron al joven al entrenamiento y fueron directamente a realizar todos los trámites restantes. 

 

Yurio saludó a Yakov de la forma habitual, Lilia parecía pelear con Georgi y Mila hablaba por teléfono, suspiró con pesadez, odiaba que justamente ese día Viktor y Yuri no estuvieran con él, el promotor llegaría cerca de medio día y no se sentía capaz de soportar la presión por completo. Se puso los patines y entró a la pista, tan pronto puso los patines sobre el frío manto blanco pudo relajarse, como siempre Yakov exigía más y él comenzaba sentirse exhausto. Él único que parecía adaptarse a esos entrenamientos inhumanos era su mamá, Yuri tenía una habilidad insuperable de resistencia, un punto a favor si deseaba programas más osados. Hace meses que Yurio y Yuri se encargaban de mejorar su resistencia y aunque lograba grandes avances aún no era del todo suficiente para el programa que Viktor tenía planeado para él. Yakov estaba de acuerdo con que probase cosas nuevas y dados sus avances entrenaría el programa hecho por Viktor para la próxima exhibición. Tenía dieciséis años y su cuerpo estaba en constante cambio, como omega sus formas comenzaban a aparecer, se volvían casi escandalosas y sí, en secreto quería llegar a tener un cuerpo parecido al que su mamá tenía actualmente, quería ser tan seductor como lo era su mamá, quería atraer a Otabek tanto como Yuri lo hacía con Viktor. 

 

Esperaba con ansias que Otabek viniera ese verano a vistarlo, quería verlo. Estaba dispuesto a conquistarlo, tanto que incluso preguntó a sus padres sobre cómo hacerlo, ellos se rieron pues ninguno era bueno en esa área, el que ellos terminara juntos no se basó en un juego de seducción, más allá de los programas de Yuri, durante el tiempo que Viktor vivió con Yuri forjaron un lazo único, tuvieron tropiezos para entenderse pero al final lo lograron, cuando se dieron cuenta estaban en China besándose frente a todos, y en un parpadeo en Barcelona comprometiéndose. ¿Pelear? ¡claro! eso era de paquete, todos pelean, sin embargo lo importante era la reconciliación, y en ese punto de la conversación Yuri lanzó una mirada seria a Viktor y él no se atrevió a dar detalles sobre exactamente qué era a lo que se refería. Yurio se dio una idea y decidió que tampoco quería ahondar en ello.

 

  ─ ¡Yurio!─ llegó Mila a él abrazándolo por la espalda ─ ¿Es cierto que Yuri está esperando un bebé? No creí que tuvieran cachorros tan pronto, ah... con un bebé ya no tendrán tiempo para ti─ añadió ella y el rubio la alejó de un codazo.

 

─ ¡Cállate bruja! ¡Mamá no está esperando un cachorro!─ gritó demasiado alto llamando la atención de todos. 

 

  ─ ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Yo lo escuché quejarse hace poco, incluso lo vi pálido... ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?─ añadió ella segura de sus palabras. 

 

─ Mamá dijo que no estaba esperando un cachorro─  añadió Yurio y Mila suspiró enternecida

 

─ Quizás no te han dicho nada porque no saben como lo tomarás, después de todo, no eres su hijo, Yuri responderá a su cachorro, ese que nazca de él, sabes que es así, pronto se acabará este juego raro que tienen ustedes ─ Yurio la vio con profundo odio, se sentía lastimado. Sin embargo ella podría tener razón, después de todo, la conversación de esa mañana fue extraña, si Yuri tuviera cachorros en ese momento se acabaría esa vida, ya no podrían estar juntos, él no pertenecía a su manada, Viktor nunca lo defendería como lo hace un Alpha con sus cachorros. Él estaría solo otra vez, perdería otra vez a su familia. 

 

  ─ ¡Mamá no va a tener un cachorro!  ─ dijo y se alejó de ella, quería ir al baño y lavarse la cara con agua fría para que todas esas sensaciones y emociones dejaran de molestarlo, entonces la cereza del pastel apareció al lado de Yakov, el promotor había llegado. 

 

  ─ Yuratchka─ llamó Yakov y deseó que la tierra lo tragara en ese momento ─ ¿qué te parece si le muestras a nuestro invitado lo que has entrenado para la próxima exhibición?─ dijo el entrenador tras presentarlos. Yurio asintió. 

 

El promotor era un Alpha sin omega, lo podía oler, el hombre que superaba los cuarenta años le causaba una sensación de miedo, no quería estar cerca de él ni por un momento, sentía ese par de ojos desconocidos sobre él, quería vomitar a causa de la repulsión que le generaba sentirse desnudado con la mirada. 

 

Se colocó en posición y entonces el sonido de la voz de Lilia diciendo que era hora de la comida le dio alivio al rubio, después de que Yuri se volviera su madre él tenía un horario específico para las comidas, Yakov sabía que desobedecer al  japonés era algo que no quería hacer, una ocasión fue suficiente para entenderlo, aún recurdaba que incluso Yuri le recordó el plan hecho por el nutricionista para Yurio. Ahora más que nunca agradecía que su mamá se encargara de ser tan estricto en esos asuntos, después de todo los japoneses podían ser muy severos en algunas cosas, ahora lo sabía de primera mano. 

 

Yakov tuvo que disculparse con el promotor diciendo que eran órdenes específicas de la madre del rubio y que deberían esperar un poco. Eran las tres de la tarde cuando por fin Yurio volvió a la pista, alargó todo lo que pudo el tener que volver a ser observado por ese promotor, sus papás aún no llegaba, prometieron que estarían allí y aún no pasaba, aunque llamó en repetidas ocasiones el teléfono de Yuri lo enviaba a buzón y el de Viktor sonaba y nadie lo atendía. 

 

  ─ ¡Vamos Yurio!─ gritó Yakov y el rubio no tuvo más que moverse, aunque el programa aún no estaba completo lo poco que realizaba parecía encantar al promotor, por un momento pudo desconectarse de todo, a la mitad del programa tuvo que detenerse pues aún no lograba realizar esa parte. Vio a Yakov y al promotor y supo que estaban contentos con lo poco que habían visto. 

 

Buscó con la mirada a Viktor y Yuri y aún no estaban, se sintió decepcionado, como aquellas ocasiones en que nadie iba a verlo competir. Salió de la pista, a esa hora solo Georgi y Mila estaban presentes y Lilia en una esquina se encargaba de hacerlos llorar con sus ejercicios de estiramiento. 

 

  ─ Eres impresionante chico─  dijo el promotor ─ aún te hace falta experiencia pero tienes toda la capacidad, me gustaría que habláramos de tu futuro ─ el hombre sonrió de forma extraña y el rubio quiso salir corriendo, Yakov tuvo que atender una llamada y se alejó de ellos, el lugar era lo suficiente grande como para que ese hombre acosara al rubio sin que nadie se diera cuenta. 

 

  ─ Gracias, he estado trabajando duro─ dijo el rubio intentando pasar del hombre. 

 

─ Eres un omega joven y llamativo, si aprendes a usar tu potencial ─ dijo el hombre atrayendo al rubio con fuerza a sus brazos, apretando sin ningún escrúpulo sus glúteos─  podrás tener todo lo que desees...

 

─ ¡Suélteme!─ gritó y a tiempo que decía eso otro grito que identificó como el de un Yuri furioso resonó por todo el lugar, el hombre lo soltó y en cuestión de segundos tenía al japonés entre ellos protegiéndolo con su cuerpo. 

 

─ ¡Suelta a mi hijo Alpha estúpido!  ─ gritó el moreno y el hombre se quedó quieto sin saber qué hacer, era mucho que procesar, el joven omega que tenía impidiendo que se acercara al ruso no parecía tener la edad suficiente para ser madre del joven ruso, sin embargo podía sentir ese aroma amenazante de toda madre defendiendo a su cachorro.

 

─ Que tenemos aquí─ dijo por fin el hombre, a ese punto los demás venían hacia ellos llamados por el escándalo. ─ Ni siquiera es tu cachorro, no interfieras omega, aunque si quieres que también me encargue te ti no me molestaría, los asiáticos son un plato difícil de hallar en Rusia.  

 

  ─ ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?─  Yuri vio con desprecio al Alpha y Yurio se abrazó a la espalda de su mamá aterrado, le daba miedo que ese hombre le hiciera daño a su mamá ¿dónde demonios estaba Viktor cuando se le necesitaba?

 

─ Oh, un omega que se cree superior─ se burló el hombre. 

 

─ Te lo advierto, ¡No te metas con mi cachorro!─ gritó amenazante, Yakov y los demás estaban congelados, no sabían a quién de los dos temer más, si a Yuri que claramente defendía a su cachorro o al Alpha molesto. 

 

  ─ ¡Calla maldito omega! ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? ¡Yo puedo tener a tu cachorro cuando y como quiera si desea ser alguien en este mundo! ─ amenazó el hombre y Yuri rió divertido. 

 

  ─ Mi cachorro tendrá éxito por sí mismo, eres un asqueroso Alpha ¿Qué dirá el mundo de ti si se enteran que acosas a patinadores que promueves? ─ el hombre elevó la mano hecha puño dispuesto a romperle la bonita nariz y un par de dientes a ese Omega irrespetuoso, una mano detuvo la acción en el acto, era Viktor. 

 

  ─ Tú, basura─  siseó Viktor apretando el brazo que buscaba lastimar a su amado Yuri. ─ ¿Acaso pensabas tocar a mi amado y delicado Yuri? ¿Qué estabas pensando? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? ─ El hombre se veía aterrado, su brazo comenzaba a ponerse morado por la falta de circulación.

 

─ Deberías educar a ese omega─ dijo y su suerte se selló. Viktor dio una patada en su estómago sacando todo el aire de su cuerpo.

 

─ Ya lo dijo Yuri pero te lo voy a recordar─  amenazó Viktor ─ ¡No te metas con NUESTRO cachorro!─ gritó y para ese punto la presencia de ambos padres viendo de forma asesina al hombre terminaron de hacer que prácticamente se arrastrara a la salida del lugar. Yakov reaccionó y fue tras el hombre, quizás aquello fue justo pero no dejaba de ser un promotor, podría desprestigiar la imagen de Yurio. 

 

  ─ ¿Cómo estás?─ dijo Yuri abrazando a Yurio, lo sintió aferrarse a él y afianzó su cuerpo al suyo liberando ese aroma a durazno que calmaba al rubio ─ tranquilo, papá y yo estamos aquí ─ murmuraba ─ perdón por llegar tarde, nunca te dejaríamos solo con un tipo como ese, perdón Yura. 

 

El aroma de Yuri inundó el ambiente e incluso Mila se sintió un poco nostálgica, Georgi apreció cada segundo que tuviera oportunidad el aroma prohibido de Yuri Katsuki. 

 

  ─ Mamá─ murmuró el rubio después de unos minutos abrazado a Yuri ─ ¿Me quieres como querrás a tus cachorros a pesar de no serlo?─ sollozó, más allá del incidente la duda puesta en su cabeza por MIla pesaba más.

 

  ─ Yura ¿de qué estás hablando?─ Yuri alejó al joven de su abrazo lo suficiente para ver sus ojos, entonces comprendió que pasaba, estaba triste por las dudas que atormentaban su alma.

 

  ─ Yo sé que no soy tu hijo, pero si pudieras quererme solo un poco de lo que vas a querer a tus cachorros─ pidió el rubio y a Yuri se le partió el corazón. Viktor rodeó con sus brazos a su esposo y a su hijo en silencio, dejando que se desahogaran. 

 

  ─ Yura, desde que me pediste que sea tu mamá lo he sido, en ese momento tu comenzaste a ser mi cachorro, no importa nada, eres mío. 

 

─ Nuestro cachorro─ añadió Viktor dejando un beso en la mejilla de su esposo y uno en la frente de su hijo. 

 

─ Entonces ¿aunque tengan hijos no me van a dejar de querer?

 

─ Nuestros hijos serán tus hermanos Yura, nadie reemplaza a nadie, eso es lo que pasa cuando eres familia─  murmuró Yuri a gusto en el abrazo triple. 

 

Esa tarde volvieron temprano a casa, Yakov pudo hablar con el promotor y aunque él no patrocinaría a nadie de su equipo el viejo entrenador tampoco estaba dispuesto a que sus patinadores corrieran peligro con un pervertido como ese. Los Nikiforov-Katsuki se fueron sin decir nada, pero Yakov sabía que al día siguiente no existiría lugar en el mundo para ocultarse de la fura de ambos padres. Mila por su parte pensaba disculparse con Yurio, definitivamente ellos no eran ningún juego extraño, Viktor y Yuri eran los padres de Yurio.  

 

Tras darse un baño el rubio fue a la sala donde Yuri descansaba en el enorme sofá, Viktor había salido a correr junto a Makkachin y solo el japonés estaba en casa, su mamá seguía oliendo a durazno, todo el trayecto mantuvo el aroma constante para proteger a Yurio del pánico y gracias a eso el joven ruso parecía más tranquilo. Con sigilo se coló entre los brazos de su mamá que parecía estar quedándose dormido con la televisión encendida en el canal de noticias. 

 

  ─ Hola Yura ¿te secaste bien el cabello?  ─ dijo Yuri acomodando a su hijo en sus brazos. La comunicación entre ellos era en inglés, envidiaba a veces a su papá pues él ahora hablaba un poco de japonés, así que podía compartir algo más con su mamá, para Yurio era molesto no poder entender el idioma de su mamá, especialmente cuando lo calmaba con palabras dichas en japonés. 

 

  ─ Mamá─  llamó y Yuri lo vio esperando la pregunta ─ cuando ese hombre me atacó, tu le hablaste en ruso, todo ese tiempo hablaste en ruso, también me hablaste en ruso. ¿por qué no me dijiste que hablabas ruso?

 

─ Lo siento Yura, tu papá estaba enseñándome ruso por las noches, quería darte la sorpresa para la exhibición, he visto tu expresión cuando tu papá y yo hablamos en japonés, así que decidí perfeccionar mi ruso para que puedas decirme todo eso que necesitas en tu idioma. pero gracias a ese hombre tuviste que enterarte así, perdona Yura─ dijo el japonés apenado. 

 

  ─ Solo quiero oir una cosa de ti mamá─  dijo Yurio y Yuri asintió.

 

─Я люблю тебя, сын ( _YA lyublyu tebya, syn_ )─ susurró el japonés dejando un beso en la frente del rubio. El rubio sonrió abrazándose emocionado a su mamá, siempre recordaría ese momento, para toda su vida recordaría la voz de su mamá diciendo "Te amo hijo" ya no tendría que dudar del amor de su mamá.

 

  ─ Mamá ─ dijo tras media hora de silencio ─ ¿Por qué papá llegó después de ti?

 

─ Bueno, verás, estábamos llegando al centro deportivo cuando sentí que estabas en peligro, entonces prácticamente salté del auto, tu padre tuvo que estacionarse y después correr a nuestro lado, no podíamos solo dejar el auto a la deriva. Así es esto, papá nos va a proteger siempre, pero mi instinto me dirá cuando estés en peligro Yura.

 

  ─ Gracias mamá por defenderme aunque ese hombre fuese tan alto como papá ─ sonrió Yurio. 

 

─ No dejaré que se metan contigo Yura, eres mi cachorro después de todo, mi hijo.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **********  
> Gracias por leer, estén pendientes de la publicación del segundo extra.


	3. Extra II: Mi familia

**Extra II: Mi familia**

Japón solía organizar eventos de patinaje artístico cada año, eventos de considerable importancia. Cada invitado era considerado una leyenda en el patinaje, fue por ello que Viktor y Yurio no se asombraron cuando fueron solicitados para participar en ello, al que casi le dio un ataque de ansiedad fue a Yuri, él no se creía capaz de llevar el rol que la Federación japonesa imponía en él, sin embargo terminó aceptando pues sería poco amable rechazar el honor que le concedían al serle nombrado el rostro oficial del evento. Viktor le explicó que en esos momentos era el patinador japonés más reconocido y el mejor posicionado, era solo una forma de agradecerle el esfuerzo y que hiciera ondear la bandera de su país tan alto.

Con suspiro y tras hablar con Yuuko y Nishigori terminó aceptando. Yakov estuvo feliz de que realizaran ese evento pues podrían darse una idea de la calidad de competidores que les esperaban la siguiente temporada, además de Viktor y Yurio también fueron llamados Mila y Georgi.

Para cuando llegaron al aeropuerto de Hasetsu esperando pasar una semana con la familia de Yuri antes del evento, la primera en saltar sobre la familia fue Minako, el rubio llegó con esa cara de pocos amigos que lo caracterizaba y peleó con todas sus fuerzas cuando la ex maestra de su mamá lo tomó en brazos para saludarlo. Viktor por su parte parecía igual de encantado con Japón como la primera vez que viajó a ese lugar.

-¡Suélteme!- gruñó y ella lo dejó en paz con mala cara

-Sigue muy gruñón Yuri ¿qué no le has enseñado buenos modales?- dijo ella en inglés para que el rubio comprendiera su falta y Yuri se disculpó por su hijo, después los escuchó enfrascarse en una conversación rápida en japonés que a veces parecía un regaño de parte de ella. En todo ese tiempo viviendo en Rusia como una bonita familia feliz apenas alcanzaron a informar a la familia de Yuri en Japón de los cambios, sin embargo era hasta ese momento en que el rubio notaba el desacuerdo que podría tener su mamá con su familia por tomarlo como hijo.

El auto estacionó frente al onsen de los Katsuki y el corazón del rubio se aceleró, tantos meses sin pensar en ese momento y ahora estaba en el escenario temido, la familia de su mamá podría darle la espalda y despreciar aquella unión, sabía que la primera vez que estuvo allí no fue muy amable con ellos, sin embargo confiaba que tal y como su mamá, ellos también lo aceptaran en la familia. 

-Yura ¿vamos a ver a la abuela?- su mamá lo llamó con esa voz suave y todos los nervios que pudiera sentir se esfumaron, se abrazó a Yuri y esperaron a Viktor quien terminaba de bajar las maletas, a ambos les hubiese gustado ayudar pero el albino no dejaba que su delicado Yuri cargara cosas pesadas y le decía a Yurio que no crecería si hacía esfuerzos como esos, así que en contra de la voluntad de ambos omegas el Alpha se hacía cargo de todo.

-Mamá ¿ellos se lo tomaron bien?- preguntó Yurio antes de  entrar al onsen.

-Tus abuelos están felices de que ahora seas su nieto Yura, ellos te quieren mi pequeño- besó su frente calmando su ansiedad al instante.

-Bienvenidos Yuri, Viktor y Yurio- fue lo primero que dijo la mamá de Yuri al verlos cruzar la puerta, la sonrisa de la mujer era tan amplia que los rusos recordaron porqué ese sitio era tan especial, todo ese lugar era como estar rodeado de Yuri, había amor y alegría, aceptación y orgullo.

-Mamá- sonrió Yuri yendo a los brazos de su madre que se extendían hacia él, Yurio reconoció ese gesto pues no hace mucho que su mamá lo utilizó con él.

Fue en cierta ocasión en que se sentía particularmente frustrado, intentaba realizar un Triple Axel, sin embargo no podía clavarlo, Yakov le gritaba, Lilia le gritaba, Mila lo molestaba y al otro lado de la pista veía a Yuri entrenar junto a Viktor, no quería interrumpirlos, no quería parecer un niño pero estaba por pegarle al primero que le recordara que: "así no se hace un Triple Axel". No pudo más e ignorando la regla de Yakov de que en los entrenamientos no podían cruzar al otro lado de la pista cuando Viktor y Yuri la ocupaban, patinó hasta ellos con rapidez. "¡Mamá!" gritó y su voz hizo que los esposos detuvieran todo cuanto hacían y Yuri estirara sus brazos a él con amor. "Ven aquí Yura" le oyó decir y él se arrojó a sus brazos dejándose acunar con cariño, Viktor se acercó a ellos acariciado la melena rubia de su hijo. Ambos preguntaron que sucedía y tras mimarlo un poco y recordarle quién era y de lo fácil que le era clavar un Triple Axel, volvió a entrenar, ese día no volvió a tener tropiezos. Yakov tuvo que aceptar que a veces el adolescente necesitaba más el abrazo de su mamá que un regaño.

-Dime Yuri, ¿es cierto? ¿es mi nieto?- dijo la mujer ofreciendo su regazo para el rubio que se acercó a Hiroko con recelo, bastó que su papá le diera un empujón suave para que se dejara llevar por el amor de esa abuela que no se molestó por lo extraño del acuerdo.

-Sí mamá, Yura es nuestro hijo, tu nieto y sobrino de Mari-chan.

-Hola- dijo tímido pues hace tanto que no veía a la mujer.

-No seas tímido con tu abuela Yurio, te hemos estado esperando con ansias, tengo un nieto ¿qué más puedo pedir? ¿no crees?- esta vez lanzó la pregunta al padre de Yuri que aparecía con su rostro amable y su presencia suave, a diferencia de su abuelo, el papá de su mamá era mucho más suave, casi parecía que era un alma inocente extraviada y sus arrugas le daban una expresión dulce.

-Así que llegaron mi hijo, su esposo y mi nieto- saludó dando un abrazo de bienvenida a Viktor.

-Estoy en casa- dijo Yuri en japonés saludando a su papá.

-Estamos en casa- corrigió Viktor y Yurio lo secundó sin salir de los brazos de su abuela.

-Hey, Yuri, ¿Cuánto se van a quedar?- la voz desganada de Mari sonó desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Mari-chan, no cambias.

-Así que Yurio es tu hijo ahora, tsk, soy demasiado joven para ser tía de un adolescente, no te perdonaré- habló drmática y Yuri rió.

-Está bien, te dejaré pases para el backstage del evento.

Ella sonrió y Viktor tuvo que arrancar prácticamente a su hijo de los brazos de su abuela para que saludara a su tía y abuelo, el albino tenía muy buena relación con sus suegros y cuñada, adoraba ir de visita. Makkachin entró ladrando alegre, se había quedado en el jardín persiguiendo una mariposa y ahora llegaba a saludar animado. El perro reconoció la casa al instante y decidió ponerse cómodo en la habitación de Mari tan pronto como dio su recorrido olfateando todo y a todos.

-Ve Yuri- dijo su mamá al ver a su hijo tan inquieto, el moreno asintió y fue a saludar a Vicchan, Yurio quiso seguirlo pero Viktor se lo impidió.

-Es algo difícil para mamá, no lo molestemos ¿sí Yura?- dijo Viktor y el rubio asintió.

La vida sencilla de los Katsuki era una corriente de agua fresca para Yurio, aquella familia japonesa parecía pertenecer a otra dimensión, una muy diferente, más suave. Tomar un baño en esas bañeras gigantes era casi divino. Recordaba la primera vez que estuvo allí y tomó ese baño con su mamá y su papá, recordaba muy bien que Yuri siempre se encargó de que estuviera lo más cómodo posible y su ahora tía Mari, parecía encantada con su presencia. 

-Tía- llamó la atención de la mujer que intentaba sacar a Makkachin de su cama empujando al perro con todas sus fuerzas, llevaba cinco minutos en la tarea y siempre que lograba algún avance el perro se volvía a acomodar, al parecer aquel caniche solo deseaba fastidiar un poco la vida de la pobre Mari. 

-Dime Yurio- dijo ella jadeando, cansada por el esfuerzo de empujar al can.

-Tu eres mayor que mamá ¿cierto?- preguntó el rubio. 

-Sí, tres años.

-¿Por qué no te has casado?- habló el ruso y el color subió por completo al rostro de su tía. 

-¿Mari?- la voz de Yuri se escuchó, buscaba a su hijo y a Makkachin cuando los halló con una Mari muy pero muy roja de pies a cabeza -¿qué pasa?.

-Yuri, no puedo- dijo ella negando avergonzada. 

-Yura ¿qué paso?- vio a su hijo confundido y el rubio habló aún más confundido. 

-Le pregunté por qué no se ha casado- dijo el rubio. 

-Oh... Ven, vamos a comer katsundon ¿sí? Makkachin ¿vienes?- el perro se puso de pie automáticamente saltando alegre y Mari lo vio molesta, ¡ese perro...!

-¿Pregunté algo malo?- dijo Yurio caminado con su mamá.

-No, es solo que es un poco incómodo para ella, aunque no lo parezca Mari es una Alpha y ha estado enamorada de una omega muy popular en Japón, a los Katsuki el gusto por las estrellas perece venirnos en la sangre, así que tu tía juró casarse únicamente con esa omega, la admira mucho. 

-Ah... ¿y esa chica sabe que mi tía está enamorada de ella?.

-No lo sé Yura, honestamente no lo sé- contestó Yuri y sonrió, definitivamente tanto su hermana como él eran casos muy especiales. 

Viktor y Yuri tenían un asunto que tratar con la familia Katsuki, algo que podría poner un dejo de disgusto en el rubio, así que esperaron a disfrutar unos días en el hogar del omega para que su hijo estuviera mucho más tranquilo. Yuri llevaba unos días sintiéndose mal, un malestar que logró llevarlo a la clínica de un médico, la situación no era grave, pero sí que podría trastornar un poco su pequeña familia. Yuri tendría un periodo de fertilidad amplio, un celo prolongado y podrían aprovecharlo para concebir a su primer hijo biológico. Llevaban tratando el tema con todo el sigilo posible, en Rusia hablaban de ello solo si Yurio no se hallaba cerca, debían tomar una decisión, pero primero querían preguntar al rubio su opinión, como parte de su familia también debían medir el impacto que causaría en su joven hijo. 

El joven no era tonto, a pesar de su inexperiencia sexual podía sentir como Viktor poco a poco cubría a Yuri con algo más allá de la protección simple del Alpha, había algo más, un dejo de esperanza y un toque de deseo, no era el comportamiento habitual, además notó algo, su mamá solo se bañaba si nadie estaba utilizando las aguas termales, incluso Viktor buscaba mantenerse distante en esos momentos a pesar de que parecía sufrir por no estar con Yuri, algo extraño pasaba con sus padres, algo que no sabía con claridad, pero presumía era de las cosas que ameritan tener una conversación. 

-Yurio, ¿quieres probar el pastel de chocolate que hizo tu tía Mari?- la voz de su abuela lo sacó de sus pensamientos, varias cosas nadaban por su mente, no solo la situación extraña de sus padres, también estaba el hecho de que Otabek no contestaba sus mensajes y sumando a ello el hecho de que el mejor amigo de su mamá estuviera llamando a todas horas, robando el tiempo que él, y solo él, merecía pasar con su mamá.

-¿La tía Mari cocina?- contestó Yurio yendo hacia su abuela y dejando a su amado gato dormitar sobre la alfombra.

-Lo hace muy bien Yurio, es un don en los Katsuki ¿es que Yuri no te ha enseñado mis recetas secretas?- la mujer habló en un tono bajo, misterioso, algo que pareció divertido a Yurio, además, las palabras de ella significaban mucho, le daban a entender que él también era un Katsuki como su mamá, que, sin importar su sangre, ellos lo amarían como si fuese el Katsuki más Katsuki de todos los tiempos. 

-Mamá cocina bien, pero yo no puedo acercarme a la estufa sin explotar nada- sonrió un tanto avergonzado y su abuela rió ampliamente.

-Ah... eres como tu padre ¿es cosa de los rusos o solo de ustedes dos?- soltó curiosa Hiroko y el rubio la abrazó, ella realmente lo aceptó.

Yuri y Viktor brillaban por su ausencia desde un par de horas atrás y nadie le explicaba dónde estaban, su abuela dijo que fueron a la playa, su tía dijo que seguramente estarían tomándole fotos a Makkachin en el castillo, su abuelo dijo que los vio yendo al mercado, Yurio fue a esos tres sitios y no los encontró. Cansado y con antojo de otro trozo de pastel encaminó sus pasos de vuelta a la casa de sus abuelos, fue entonces que vio a sus padres volviendo del Templo, le resultó extraño pues hasta donde sabía su papá no profesaba religión alguna y Yuri mantenía sus creencias shintoistas en la discreción de una plegaria matutina. Ambos vestían yukatas, parecían haber asistido a algo muy importante, entonces supo que aquel extraño comportamiento y esa visita misteriosa al Templo obedecían a un propósito en común, tragó grueso, tenía miedo, no buscaba sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo.

Yuri y Viktor se detuvieron por un segundo admirando la luz de las estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo que se volvía de un tono oscuro con toques rojizos por la despedida del sol que iluminara el día, Yurio se maravilló de lo hermoso que era ese momento y esta vez no pudo evitar llorar, allí estaban las dos personas más importantes en su vida, esos padres que le ofrecieron sus brazos cuando él entró a sus vidas exigiendo que lo amaran, hasta ese momento no se detuvo a considerar concretamente cuán maravillosos eran esos dos hombres que dejaron de lado sus vidas para amarlo, a pesar de que no existía obligación de ningún tipo, a pesar de que no era un niño que necesitaba ser guiado. 

En lugar de seguirlos decidió admirar el atardecer, se quedó de pie con la vista perdida en el mar, de pequeño se preguntaba ¿cómo sería la vida si sus padres vivieran?, fantaseaba con la idea de que serían una familia feliz, lo amarían y él los amaría, le cuidarían y lo más importante, estarían allí siempre que los necesitara. Sonrió, ahora tenía todo eso y más, con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas elevó una plegaria por primera vez en diez años:  _"Papá, mamá, gracias por enviarme a Yuri y Viktor, cuiden de ellos por favor"_  pidió el chico y casi pudo escuchar un _"Sí"_  proveniente de alguna parte del universo.

La noche cayó y la brisa fresca del mar sopló acariciando su rostro, se sentía como las manos amorosas de su mamá, fue entonces que decidió volver a casa, caminó admirando Hasetsu, grabando en su mente lo hermoso de aquel pequeño pueblo, aquel que guardaba los primeros años de su mamá con recelo, sonrió para sí, le hubiese gustado crecer en ese lugar, volver a ser tan solo un niño que corre feliz por el mundo, que se abraza al cálido amor de sus padres. Llegó a casa y tras anunciar su regreso se encontró con su mamá aún vestido con el yukata, sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazó, se veía hermoso vestido con aquel atuendo tradicional, su madre sin duda era el omega más hermoso del mundo.

-Hola Yura- saludó Yuri acunando a su pequeño en sus brazos todo el tiempo que el rubio lo necesitara. -¿Te gusta el yukata?- preguntó sin soltar a su hijo.

-Mamá, se ve muy bien en él- dijo el rubio y Yuri soltó una risita suave que podría confundirse con las campanillas que el viento movía.

-Mañana iremos al Templo, tu padre y yo queremos que vengas- pidió Yuri y parte de esa sensación de miedo que Yurio sintió al verlos juntos se disipó, al día siguiente irían como una familia al Templo.

-Pero no tengo un Yukata- habló serio Yurio, como si eso fuese un problema muy grande, se sentía mal por no tener un yukata, él de pronto sentía la necesidad de tener uno que hiciera juego con el de su mamá. 

-Ya lo tienes Yura, papá y yo compramos uno para ti- tranquilizó Yuri y la sonrisa volvió al joven ruso. 

Viktor apareció viendo a su esposo e hijo abrazados y sonrió, esa noche hablarían con Yurio sobre la posibilidad de un bebé.

Esa noche sus abuelos asistieron a una cena con algunos amigos, Mari y Minako visitaron a los Nishigori y la casa quedó vacía, solo los Nikiforov quedaron en el lugar, la cena la preparó Yuri dando tiempo a su esposo e hijo tomar un baño y ponerse el pijama, él también llevaba ropa mucho más cómoda. Estaba ansioso, quería que Yurio aceptara la idea de tener un hermano, quería tener un bebé, pero lo más importante era que su hijo estuviese de acuerdo con la decisión. Viktor fue quien casi obligó a Yuri para que le hablaran sobre ello a Yurio, no porque deseara ponerlo en una posición difícil, sino porque sabía que tarde o temprano su hijo se daría cuenta de todo y ataría cabos, si algo resaltaba de la personalidad de su pequeño era su inteligencia. 

-Yura tiene que saberlo Yuri, por su bien, tenemos que decirle sobre esto- dijo Viktor esa mañana durante la conversación que mantuvieron durante su carrera matutina. 

-Quiero ir al Templo y pedir que Yura lo comprenda y sea sabio al apoyar o rechazar la idea- cedió Yuri tras escuchar los argumentos totalmente válidos de su esposo. 

-Pediremos porque la decisión que tomemos sea siempre por el bien de Yura- concedió Viktor. Desde que conoció a Yuri quedó fascinado por aquella cultura a la que pertenecía su esposo y la profundidad de sus creencias, sabía que ir al Templo a hacer una petición era algo sagrado, era entregar sus anhelos en manos que se moverían por el poder del bien. Aún recordaba su boda, el ritual durante su unión, la presentación de la pareja ante sus ancestros y la promesa que hizo de cuidar a Yuri y a su familia siempre, amarlo, respetarlo y siempre obrar en su bienestar y el de su futura descendencia. Así fue como la pareja emprendió el viaje rumbo al Templo esa tarde, así fue como decidieron que el momento de hablar con su hijo llegó.

-Yura, queremos decirte algo- Viktor fue el primero en hablar, el rubio lo vio aterrado, temía que ellos se dieran cuenta que él solo era una piedra en su camino. 

-No, no pongas esa cara- intervino Yuri tomando la mano de su hijo por sobre la mesa. -No es nada malo, es algo muy bueno para los tres, es algo bonito- sonrió Yuri y el rubio bajó considerablemente su estado de alerta. 

-Cariño- habló Viktor, Yuri creyó conveniente que si su esposo insistió tanto en decirle a su hijo, debía ser él quien hablara. -Tu mamá y yo queremos preguntarte algo, quiero que sepas que lo que decidas está bien por nosotros, te amamos y siempre serás nuestro hijo.

-Papá, mamá ¿es por lo que han estado tan extraños?- Yuri se dio un golpe en la frente mental, su esposo tenía razón, su hijo armó el rompecabezas en tiempo récord. 

-Sí- sonrió Viktor -Verás, en Rusia mamá no se sintió bien, entonces fuimos al médico- Viktor hablaba y Yurio lo escuchaba impaciente, ahora temía que su mamá estuviese enfermo -El malestar de mamá es porque su cuerpo se prepara para una época especial donde tiene más posibilidades de un embarazo- sonrió Viktor y Yurio respiró aliviado, tan solo para volver a ponerse alerta.

-No Yura- intervino esta vez Yuri adivinando sus pensamientos -Aún no ha sucedido.

-¿Van a intentarlo?- preguntó, algunas noches no dormía pensando que un día llegaría un hijo fruto de ellos y ya no lo querrían como lo hacían ahora.

-Queremos intentarlo, queremos que tengas un hermanito o hermanita, pero también queremos que estés de acuerdo, si crees que aún no estás listo podemos entenderlo- escuchaba la voz de su papá y veía el gesto que hacía Yuri con la cabeza apoyando las palabras de su esposo, volvió a él la sensación que tuviese horas antes al ver caer la tarde y fusionarse con el mar, Yuri y Viktor serían capaces de aplazar su deseo de un bebé tan solo para que él, un adolescente con el que no tenían obligaciones algunas y que exigía su amor y sus cuidados, se sintiera cómodo y feliz, seguro del amor de ellos y del hogar que conformaban. Yurio por fin entendió cuán amado era y lo incondicional del amor de sus padres. 

-Mamá, papá, por favor, quiero un hermanito- dijo el rubio sonriendo feliz, feliz como nunca lo estuvo antes, él quería un hermanito, él quería que la familia creciera, él deseaba que más personas como Viktor y Yuri poblaran la tierra. 

Una sonrisa amplia brilló en los rostros de ambos padres, sin pensarlo envolvieron a su hijo en un abrazo protector y cálido, casi podía se podía tocar aquel vinculo que unía al trío, ellos no llevaban la misma sangre pero eran familia, eso era lo importante. 

Los días siguientes los ocuparon en hablar mucho sobre el posible bebé, Yurio parecía renovado, hasta el más tonto pudo notar que algo realmente fabuloso le sucedía. Durante el evento brilló con el programa que preparó, además y pudo realizar algo que deseó desde siempre, un programa junto a sus papás. Al evento también fue invitado Otabek y aunque el rubio seguía molesto porque el kazajo nunca respondió sus mensajes no dejó que su presencia arruinara la felicidad que sentía por la llegada de un nuevo miembro a su pequeña familia. 

-Yura, ¿podemos hablar?- Otabek parecía un cachorro bajo la lluvia, llevaba todo el día intentando hablar con el joven rubio, de no ser por la intervención de Yuri no le hubiese dado ni un segundo de su valioso tiempo. 

-Beka- dijo utilizando ese rostro frío que usaba para cualquiera que no fuese su familia -Por fin te recuerdas de mi ¿a qué debo el honor?

-Yura, lo siento, sé que estás molesto- otra vez los ojos de cachorro, Yurio tenía problemas con esos ojos. -Pero todo tiene una explicación razonable.

-¿Cuál? ¡Estuviste ignorando mis mensajes todo este tiempo!- señaló el rubio molesto y Yuri tuvo que frenar a su esposo dispuesto a ir a donde su hijo y Otabek discutían, ambos padres controlaban a la pareja a distancia prudente, pero Viktor no permitiría que nadie incomodara a su niño. 

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero no te estuve ignorando- Otabek rebuscó en sus bolsillos sacando su teléfono -Yo dejé que caer agua sobre él y no pude salvarlo- habló avergonzado. -No enciende y no pude comprar otro porque mi entrenador dijo que era una señal para que dejase las distracciones, no tengo computadora, tablet, teléfono ni una paloma mensajera, Yura, perdóname por favor. 

El rubio repasó con la mirada a Otabek buscando imitar ese gesto severo que Yuri usaba con su papá cuando reñían, aunque generalmente era por tonterías como esas, tal vez y solo tal vez, él al igual que su mamá tenía debilidad por lo torpes que podían ser los Alphas, en este caso Otabek Altin, el kazajo de rostro serio que llevaba un osito Teddy a todos lados. -Idiota- dijo por fin -Una paloma mensajera no podría llegar a Rusia desde Kazajistan, moriría antes de llegar- por fin el rubio dejó la mirada acusadora y se echó a reír divertido, la voz de Otabek se unió a él, de pronto se dieron cuenta de lo ridícula que resultaba la pelea. 

-Es un buen chico- dijo Yuri observando con una sonrisa a su hijo y pretendiente reír.

-Lo es- añadió Viktor un tanto dudoso -pero si hace llorar a Yura...

-Si lo hace llorar, yo lo haré llorar- la voz de Yuri era terriblemente amenazante y Viktor sonrió, sin duda Yurio tenia a la mejor mamá que existiera. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola precriosuras! Yo aquí trayendo el segundo extra de esta historia. 
> 
> Ante todo, muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia, por votarla, comentarla y sobre todo esperar este segundo extra, tuve algunos problemas para escribir esta parte, tenía una idea muy diferente de cómo debía ser, pero estoy muy feliz con el resultado, sé que quieren Otayuri, que quieren a Viktor protegiendo a Yurio, que desean ver como sería Yuri como mamá de un bebé propio y a Yurio como hermano mayor, hay muchas cosas que me han pedido pero no puedo poner tantas cosas en un solo extra. No sé si escriba otro, me gustaría pero tengo otros proyectos pendientes, además quiero dedicarme a una idea muy particular para un Fic Vikturi, además tengo un proyecto tentativo que involucraría a las otras parejas del fandom, pero todo a su tiempo. 
> 
> No olviden comentar, votar, y compartir la historia, además pueden darle like a mi página de Facebook "Fanfics by KittieBatch" y estar pendientes de nuevo material tanto del fandom de YOI como de otros fandoms. 
> 
> Un beso y gracias por apoyar esta historia.


	4. Extra III: Yuri y Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, estamos aquí para el tercer y definitivamente último extra de esta historia que inició como un One Shot, tuve mucho interés en escribir esto pues tengo aprecio muy especial por la familia de Viktor, Yuri y Yurio, hay muchas cosas que decir y quizás algunas de ellas no las llegue a tocar, pero por favor no se molesten conmigo, si no llego a mencionar lo que pidieron no lo tomen personal, es simplemente que acorde a mi idea no encajaban muy bien, pero no se preocupen, posiblemente pueda centrar futuros trabajos en esos temas o parejas. Gracias a todas esas personas que han seguido esta historia desde el inicio, es por ellas y su respuesta a una pregunta hecha al final del One shot que podemos disfrutar de estos extras. También quiero dar las gracias a quienes se integraron a este proyecto por el camino, y sí estás llegando en el final, no importa, eres igual de importante. 
> 
> Recuerden votar, comentar y compartir la historia, seguirme, darle like a mi página de Facebook "Fanfics by KittieBatch" y estar pendientes de mis nuevos proyectos. 
> 
> pd. Me abrí una cuenta en Sarahah, les dejo el link por si desean preguntar algo https://kittiebatch.sarahah.com/
> 
> pd. El siguiente proyecto de YOI que tengo en puerta se llama "Get it right", espero poder revelar el primer capitulo pronto. 
> 
> ¡Un abrazo y un beso!

**Extra** **III**

**Yuri** **y** **Yuri**

 

—¡Yuri-kun!— El grito de Minami se escuchó por todo el lugar, el joven patinador se acercaba corriendo a donde Yuri, Viktor y Yurio esperaban por un antojo de último minuto del moreno, habían volado para que Yurio y Otabek disfrutaran por primera vez el Hanabi. Además Yuri sentía nostalgia por aquella festividad típica de Japón. 

 

—¡Minami-kun!— Respondió Yuri y una sonrisa se iluminó en su rostro, el pequeño Alpha que solía acosarlo en sus redes sociales se había ganado su corazón. Minami definitivamente cambió desde la última vez que se vieron, la naturaleza le dio un segundo aire y mejoró su altura, ahora era casi tan alto como Viktor y su atractivo también se elevó. —¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!— Viktor parecía curioso por aquél japonés y Yurio le veía con desprecio, odiaba la forma en que quería la atención de su mamá, odiaba que lo acosara, odiaba su personalidad acaparadora... en conclusión, odiaba a Minami. 

 

—Yuri-kun me recuerda— sonrió el Alpha y Yuri dio una risilla graciosa que hizo enojar a Yurio. 

 

—No podría olvidar a Minami-kun— contestó y una caja pequeña con varios tipos de  _wagashi_  fue puesta frente a Yuri por Viktor.

 

—Hola de nuevo Minami— saludó con voz grave Viktor, de pronto el Alpha que vivía en él reaccionaba a la presencia del intruso. 

 

—Viktor-san— sonrió Minami con desconfianza —Gracias por cuidar a Yuri-kun, él es muy importante para mi. 

 

Yurio apenas comprendía la conversación que saltaba de japonés a inglés en segundos, sin embargo podía sentir la batalla silenciosa que libraba su papá y el intruso japonés. Lamentablemente aquello era algo frecuente, las personas en Japón guardaban mucho cariño por Katsuki Yuri, lo consideraban un orgullo nacional y siempre que pisaba tierra nipona atraía la atención de las personas. Sin embargo Minami Kenjiro era un caso especial, él literalmente estaba enamorado de su mayor japonés, Yuri sabía como se sentía aquello, él pasó mucho tiempo admirando y amando a Viktor pero dentro de sí no encajaba la idea de que aquel simpático joven sintiera lo mismo por él que lo que él sintió por Viktor cuando joven, pues claro que después de conocerse y convivir sus sentimientos evolucionaron y su amor terminó de consolidarse. Pero Yurio no era idiota, él veía en los ojos de aquel Alpha el deseo de pertenencia sobre su mamá, a pesar de que su papá había marcado a su mamá.

 

—Gracias por apoyar a mi esposo Minami, pero disculparás la descortesía, debemos irnos, Yuri debe descansar, un embarazo no es fácil— sonrió Viktor de forma amenazadora y Yurio lo secundó con una sonrisa superior abrazándose a su mamá y dejando ver esa imagen amenazadora que alejaba a cualquier intruso. 

 

—Hey, Yura, tranquilo— Yuri acarició los cabellos de su hijo con cuidado y ternura —No soy bueno con el equilibrio— agregó y su hijo sonrió.

 

—Es solo que quiero mucho a mamá y a mi hermanito— Yuri apenas anunció una semana atrás que efectivamente esperaba un bebé, si todo iba bien nacería para la época del Hanami. Yurio saltó del gusto cuando la noticia fue dada, desde que ellos le consultaran sobre si quería un hermano o no, estuvo esperando aquella noticia cada día, ansiaba que su familia creciera, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de contar con una familia podría tener el hermano que siempre deseó.

 

—Aún no sabemos si es un niño, podría ser una niña Yura, una muy hermosa como papá y como tú— sonrió Yuri ante la mirada enamorada de los dos Alphas. 

 

—Pero yo quiero que sea un niño que sea tan bonito como mamá— confesó el adolescente y Yuri abrazó con fuerza a su hijo, últimamente las hormonas volvían más intensas sus emociones y por ende sus actos. 

 

—Debemos irnos— dijo Viktor pasando su brazo por la cintura de su esposo de forma posesiva rodeando su vientre aún plano pero que guardaba a su bebé —Hasta pronto Minami— sonrió Viktor alejando a su familia del joven Alpha.

 

—Nos vemos Minami-kun, disfruta el Hanabi— se despidió con una sonrisa amable Yuri y el corazón del joven se aceleró, realmente amaba al omega. Yurio por su parte caminó abrazado a su mamá volteando solo para sacarle la lengua al chico recordándole que jamás se acercaría a su mamá, que Yuri solo pertenecía a Viktor, a él y pronto a su hermano. 

 

Tokio era húmeda en esa época, el verano japones resultaba bochornoso incluso para los mismos japoneses, de más está decir que para aquél par de rusos hubiese sido una tortura total si Yuri no los hubiese llenado con productos dedicados a mantener frescos e hidratados a sus chicos. A diferencia de la primera vez que estuvieron en Japón, ahora los tres vestían ropa fresca, camisetas sin mangas y pantalones cortos que ayudaban a que su cuerpo se mantuviese fresco. 

 

Viktor vio una máquina expendedora de bebidas y decidió comprarse una botella de agua, para su desgracia no halló lo que deseaba, en cambio estuvo a punto de pedirse una bebida energética y de no ser por Yuri el ruso no hubiese podido dormir esa noche. —No, eso no es bueno a menos que tengas que trabajar diez horas y otras horas extra— dijo, fue entonces que empujó a su esposo e hijo a un combini al otro lado de la calle dónde pudieron comprar bebidas frías y dulces que se antojaron a Yuri.

 

—¡Mamá, es un gato gigante!— dijo Yurio corriendo a dónde un nendoroid de  _Tailmon_  se exhibía.

 

—¡No corras Yura! ¡Espera!— decía Yuri corriendo tras su hijo con Viktor a su lado. 

 

—No hagas correr a tu mamá Yura— regañó Viktor preocupado porque su hijo cruzó la calle sin esperar la luz azul del semáforo y porque Yuri corrió tras él. 

 

—Lo siento papá— tanto el regaño como la disculpa fueron pronunciadas en ruso y las personas comenzaron a murmurar viendo con curiosidad a la familia. 

 

—Es  _Tailmon_ , personaje de un anime muy popular llamado Digimon, ¿lo quieres Yura?— dijo el japonés en ruso y uno de los dependientes del lugar le vio extrañado, nadie en japón estaba acostumbrado a ver a otra persona hablando un idioma tan complicado como el ruso. 

 

—¡Sí mamá!— pidió el rubio y Yuri amablemente se acercó al dependiente para pedirle que le dieran a su hijo lo que pedía, Viktor veía a su esposo moverse por su país con admiración, era como ver a un Yuri diferente pero no menos encantador. 

 

—Yo pago— dijo Viktor sin esperar a que su esposo se opusiera, algo era claro en Viktor, le gustaba comprar cosas y si se trataba de su familia menos se ocupaba de ver el precio.

 

—¡Gracias!— saltó Yurio a los brazos de su papá con emoción dejando un beso en sus mejillas.

 

Su camino siguió hasta la suit de hotel en que se hospedaban, el mismo en que Otabek también solicitó una habitación, aunque claro que mucho más modesta que los Nikiforov. Aquel sería la primera ocasión en que Otabek saldría con ellos como el novio oficial de Yurio. No había sido fácil el camino de obtener el permiso, especialmente porque Viktor no pensaba entregar a cualquiera a Yurio, conocía los sentimientos de su hijo por el joven kazajo, más aún tenía que comprobar que el moreno era digno de su pequeño rubio. Yuri por su parte era más permisivo, estaba de acuerdo con la relación, sin embargo se aseguró de dejar en claro a Otabek que si causaba daño a su bebé podría acabar con él sin que la policía sospechara. 

 

Llegaron al hotel cargados de chucherías que Yuri quería, la recepcionista los saludó con excesiva amabilidad, era obvio que estaba entusiasmada con ese par de rusos que acompañaban al japonés — _No te acerques a mi esposo e hijo_ — había advertido Yuri tan pronto notó sus intenciones de coqueteo. Así era como Yuri Katsuki marcaba su territorio, con elegancia y sin ensuciar sus manos. 

 

Al día siguiente asistirían al Hanabi, Yuri había advertido a todos sus acompañantes que sería una locura hallar un buen sitio para verlo y un caos lograr salir de allí, sin embargo aún contra la advertencia tanto el kazajo como los rusos estaban más que ilusionados con la idea de presenciar aquel evento tan famoso. 

A la mañana siguiente Yuri fue despertado por las nauseas matutinas típicas del embarazo, tras una visita al retrete se sintió mucho mejor, fue entonces que salió al balcón para admirar a Tokio moverse desde muy temprano, suspiró llevando sus manos a su vientre con una sonrisa. Unos pasos se escucharon en su dirección, era Yurio quien parecía haberse levantado recientemente, sus cabellos estaban alborotados y desordenados.

 

—Mamá ¿está todo bien?— preguntó el joven y Yuri asintió.

 

—Vuelve a la cama Yura, estoy bien— sonrió el moreno peinando los cabellos de su hijo con suavidad. 

 

—Mamá, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

 

—Claro Yura.

 

—¿A ti podría gustarte ese Alpha japonés?— dijo con desagrado

 

—¿Hablas de Minami? Claro que no, mi amor siempre estará con tu padre. Minami-kun es gracioso, pero yo siempre he amado a Viktor.

 

—Entonces ¿ese Alpha no tiene oportunidad contigo? Mamá, ese odioso está enamorado de ti, pero eres mucho para ese, no quiero que papá se ponga triste.

 

—Yura, Minami-kun es solo un niño, nunca podría interesarme, además tengo una familia con Viktor, un hijo y otro en camino, siempre seremos una familia Yura, incluso si decides que Otabek es a quién deseas para siempre voy a apoyarte.

 

—¡Mamá! no digas esas cosas

 

—¿Por qué no? he visto como lo ves, solo quiero que estés bien y con la persona que ames y te ame.

 

—Otabek apenas estamos empezando...

 

—Yura, el amor tiene caminos muy curisos.

 

 Aquella conversación quedó grabada en la mente del joven rubio, su mamá tenía razón, a pesar de su inexperiencia podía imaginar una vida con el kazajo, podía creer que su amor podría llegar a ser tan hermoso como el de sus padres. Admiraba como Viktor cuidaba con devoción a Yuri y como éste le correspondía siendo su suporte, Yurio aprendía cada día que el amor se hallaba en pequeños detalles, como que su madre cocinara la comida favorita de su papá tras un mal día o ese masaje de pies que recibía mamá por parte de papá cuando estaba exhausto, también esos momentos de besos castos en que se decían lo mucho que se amaban... 

 

Yurio se vio en el espejo, no era la primera vez que vestía un Yukata, pero sí la primera que esperaba verse espectacular con el atuendo, pues necesitaba impresionar a su novio. Sus cabellos fueron peinados por su mamá con cuidado en una trenza que adornó con flores. Definitivamente el amarillo era su color. Salió a la pequeña sala de la suit econtrándose con su padre vistiendo un Yukata negro, observó su expresión y pudo adivinar que esperaba ansioso ver a su esposo aparecer, Yuri vestía de azul marino, había peinado sus cabellos hacia atrás tal y como lo hacía cuando patinaba Eros, la expresión de Viktor fue hermosa, se acercó a su esposo abrazándolo y dejando un beso en su frente. 

 

—Te amo Yuri— susurró Viktor tomando las manos de Yuri en las propias a tiempo que los fuegos artificiales comenzaban a inundar el cielo nocturno.

 

—También te amo Viktor— contestó el japonés dando un beso suave a su esposo. 

 

Otabek tímidamente entrelazó sus manos con las de su novio, el rubio le observó con un sonrojo, ahora comprendía por qué aquellos fuegos artificiales eran tan importantes. Veía a Otabek con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que podría jurar que se confundía con el sonido de los juegos artificiales, el rostro del kazajo era todo cuanto Yurio necesitaba para sentirse bien, para creer que el amor lo llamaba. Acercó tímido su rostro al contrario y rozó sus labios, jamás se habían dado un beso, ahora era el momento y Otabek solo necesitó acercarse apenas para que sus labios se unieran en su primer beso, tímido y breve, uno que los dejó con antojo de más. Entonces aprovechando la intimidad de los colores en el cielo se aventuraron a explorar un poco más, sus labios uniéndose, degustando el sabor del contrario, atraídos por sus sentimientos y la naturaleza que indicaba que ellos estaban destinados para estar juntos. Tal y como Yuri y Viktor. 

 

El sabor dulce de aquellos primeros besos quedaron grabados en la memoria del rubio por los siguientes meses en que no pudo ver a Otabek. El embarazo de su mamá era bastante tranquilo o eso le pareció a Yurio pues no fue él quien corría a las tres de la mañana por algún antojo, fuera de ello los meses pasaron rápido, dado su estado Yuri no podía patinar sin embargo acompañaba a su esposo e hijo casi siempre a los entrenamientos, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, amable y cálido, Lilia parecía encantada con la llegada del bebé y de pronto su instinto de abuela se activó, Yakov por su lado tuvo que admitir que le hacía tremenda ilusión el nacimiento del bebé de Viktor y Yuri. Georgi y Mila estaban dispuestos a malcriar a aquel niño, los rusos parecían más que enamorados de Yuri y su barriga cada vez más grande. 

 

—Yura, tienes que relajarte— dijo Yuri al ver como si hijo fallaba su programa una y otra vez  — ¿qué te molesta?

 

—Ellos— soltó señalando a todos excepto a su papá  — ellos me molestan, siempre queriendo tu atención mamá, no me gusta.

 

—Yura, los celos no son buenos, además mi niño, tú eres mi hijo y Viktor mi esposo, siempre serán mi prioridad, ellos son buenas personas que quieren que nuestra familia esté bien y se preocupan por el bebé. — Yuri explicó dejando que su hijo sintiese la seguridad a través de su aroma. 

 

Una semana después de esa conversación Yurio comprobó que si algo existía en esta vida mejor que encontrar una familia era que un nuevo miembro llegara, Misha nació cerca de las nueve de la noche, un niño muy pequeño de cabellos negros y ojos azules, aunque era pronto para adivinar a quién se parecía más, Yurio estaba rogando que los genes de su mamá hubiesen predominado, para Yurio no existía omega más hermoso que su mamá, así que si su hermano se parecía a su mamá sería muy guapo. Viktor no cabía en sí de lo emocionado y feliz que se hallaba, Yuri estaba cansado por el parto pero aún así estaba conmovido de ver a su pequeño hijo dormitar en la cuna a su lado en la habitación del hospital. 

 

Yurio veía al pequeño dormir y comprendió lo que su mamá le explicó cuando preguntó si lo querría menos al tener un cachorro propio, ahora podía sentir mucho más amor, su familia creció y el amor también, él se propuso ser el mejor hermano mayor que Misha pudiera tener, le enseñaría todo cuanto pudiera, seguramente sería tan buen patinador como su mamá o como su papá... tenía toda una vida por delante, unos padres que lo amarían siempre y un hermano mayor que lo protegería toda la vida. 

 

—Hola hermano— susurró Yurio meciendo la cuna  —Soy Yura, tu hermano mayor, bienvenido a la familia... papá es algo torpe e ingenuo, pero te va a proteger siempre, él te amará con todo su corazón, él estará siempre para ti, lo sé porque es el mejor papá que pudiera tener y ha estado para mi siempre que lo he necesitado. Acerca de mamá... él pertenece a otro tipo de mundo, mamá te cuida y protege, mamá puede dar miedo cuando se enoja, pero mamá te ama incondicionalmente... es la mejor mamá, sin él yo no estaría ahora aquí. Sé que hablo por todos cuando digo que te amaremos y protegeremos, Misha, esta es nuestra familia. 

 

La vida con un bebé no fue fácil, sin embargo se las arreglaron para que funcionara, tanto Viktor como Yurio cuidaban a Misha para que Yuri pudiese descansar unas cuantas horas, el bebé crecía sano y fuerte, era un bebé muy guapo, Yurio no se cansaba de presumir a su hermano, incluso su grupo de fans había enviado un trajecito con orejas de gato que dejaba leer "Yuri Angel Honorario", a su mamá le causó gracia y se apuró a vestir al pequeño Misha con el atuendo para que Yurio le tomase una foto y agradeciera a sus fans, la federación rusa de patinaje estaba enamorada de Misha y ni que hablar de la japonesa, incluso volaron a Rusia para conocer al hijo de su líder. Los años habían pasado desde que Yurio tuviese una crisis y pidiera a Yuri que fuese su Mamá, desde aquel instante su vida dio un giro monumental, pero todo cuanto vino tras ese momento fue para bien del rubio, tenía un padre, un hermano, una familia, y sobre todo tenía a Yuri, ahora siempre tendría a su mamá. 


End file.
